<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pretty Cure Connected Souls! by dragonflydart123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984527">Pretty Cure Connected Souls!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflydart123/pseuds/dragonflydart123'>dragonflydart123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>pretty cure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Gen, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:41:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflydart123/pseuds/dragonflydart123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakki. This ancient and beautiful kingdom. It was wiped out by an ancient evil. The Fairy Princess of Kakki must find the Next Generation of Legendary Warriors: Pretty Cure! Can these new Pretty Cure save Kakki, and their own world, before it's too late?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pretty Cure Connected Souls!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kakki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This beautiful kingdom was filled with life, energy, love, and happiness. Everybody who lived there was as kind and as nice as the usual weather. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So perhaps that’s why it was such a shock when it happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Massive explosions rocked the castle, as the ceiling shook, and dust fell. The hallway had holes blasted into it, and the princess and her caretaker were fleeing. They couldn’t afford to stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mommy, koro!” The kitten fairy, Princess Light, wailed, tears streaming from her purple eyes. “Momma, koro!” She sobbed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be okay, Your Highness!” The ferret fairy, Sela, shouted, over the chaos. “They’ll be okay.” She soothed. The young princess didn’t seem to believe her, and sobbed hysterically against her caretaker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sela patted her ward’s head. She had hoisted the tiny kitten onto her back, and fled as the princess’s mothers were captured, right in front of her. On her </span>
  <em>
    <span>birthday</span>
  </em>
  <span>, no less. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them turned a corner, and were forced to stop. Sela stared in horror at the purple shadowy monsters. “Akunoki!” She shouted, without really thinking about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Light began sobbing again, shaking like a leaf, and wailing for her mothers to save her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Pretty Cure...Golden Sunlight Shot!”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The Akunoki screeched in pain as a glowing golden arrow pierced them. Some of their numbers were disintegrated, but not enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone leaped out of nowhere, and scooped up the two fairies. He bolted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cure Taiyou!” Sela gasped in joy at the sight of the Cure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cure Taiyou, clad in gold and white, his long gold hair in twintails, smiled at the two fairies. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Here, he was cut off as the stone wall in front of him was blown apart. He skidded to a stop as a young girl stood in the hole. She twirled some sort of card in her fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Found you~!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She giggled, and threw another card at Cure Taiyou. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taiyou jumped out of the way, as another wall exploded. Taiyou bolted through the hole, ignoring his enemy’s irritated shriek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll protect you.” He soothed, looking at the fairies in his hands. “I promise.” He stated with conviction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taiyou pursed his lips, and ran straight through a wall, ramming it with his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>….which revealed a room that was less decorated than the other rooms in the castle. There was a white table in the middle, and a tall mirror against the wall. The golden Cure placed the fairies on the table, and walked over to the mirror. He tied a small handkerchief around Light’s neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Taiyou?” Light whimpered softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh.. Everything will be okay, my Princess.” Taiyou soothed. He scooped the fairies up again. “I promise.” He repeated. He stood up, back straight, with a gentle smile on his face. However, Sela could see his mouth twitch, and the tremor of his brow. “Listen up. You’re going to go to Earth. Find the Pretty Cure, they can help. Sela, I’m trusting you with Princess Light’s care, just as you’ve always done.” Taiyou said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can count on me, Cure Taiyou.” Sela replied, bowing her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Light whimpered, looking dismayed. “But you’re a Pretty Cure, koro! You can defeat them! You can save my mommies, koro!” She begged. Her frightened expression only grew as Taiyou shook his head, a tear rolling down his cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…” He whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room shook as a resounding thud echoed around the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door caved, as another </span>
  <em>
    <span>boom</span>
  </em>
  <span> sounded. The room shook, and the mirror rattled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cure Taiyou lifted his head, and smiled sadly, tears running down his cheeks from his golden eyes. “I think...this is it for me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door </span>
  <em>
    <span>exploded and shattered</span>
  </em>
  <span> the third time, and shadowy monsters of indescribable shape swarmed into the room. Taiyou only had a second to act. He lunged forward, and tapped a panel of the mirror. The mirror rippled, and Taiyou flung the two fairies through the mirror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Light stared in horror and despair as Sela grabbed her, and held her close. “Cure Taiyou!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taiyou smiled softly, his form rapidly vanishing as the two fairies tumbled into the abyss and the portal closed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Cure Taiyou!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just before the portal closed for good, hiding her world from view, Light saw the monsters swarm the golden Cure. Taiyou didn’t even have the chance to fight back, or run. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was just...gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Light sobbed once before screaming. </span>
  <b>“CURE TAIYOU!”</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Opening: ‘Lifelight’ by Hideki Sakamoto, sung in English by Abby Trott</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uwaaaah, I’m gonna be late!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A teenage girl ran down the stairs, tying her blue hair back as she ran. Reaching the hall, she grabbed her school bag from its position on the table. Now in front of the door, she slipped her shoes on. “I’m going now!” She called, nodding at a photograph.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another young woman holding a spatula spotted her younger sister. “Ehh?! W-Wait, Ichika, what about breakfast?” She asked. She was wearing a pink dress, with an apron. Her large brown eyes widened as she watched her sister hurry. “You can’t go to school without a proper breakfast!” She chided. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, but I really have to go!” Ichika replied. “I’m meeting someone, and can’t be any later than I already am! I’m sorry!” Ichika added, bolting. Eri sighed, and shook her head. She glared at her sisters. “Girls, why didn’t you stop her?” Eri asked. Hatsuna yawned, and Kiya rolled her eyes. Kiyomi muttered into her coffee, “It’s too early for this…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Delicate pink cherry blossoms floated down on the students as they walked the path to their school. There was a nice morning breeze in the air, and the sun was shining brightly. Truly, a nice day to be alive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Ichika Tachibana didn’t have time to appreciate the beauty of the morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ichika bolted, trying not to hit herself with her school bag as she ran. Her blue hair was pulled up in Princess Leia buns, and her black and white school uniform was flapping. She didn’t care, as she ran.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m....so….very late!” She gasped, panting hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today’s Episode: We are Precure! Connected Souls</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ichika leaned against a large cherry blossom tree. She made it. Sure, she had to miss breakfast, but she made it. She just needed to wait for Tora. She rolled up her sleeve to look at her watch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tora should have been here by now.” She mumbled to herself. Tora only lived five minutes away, after all. Unless...Her eyes widened as her imagination raced. In her mind’s eye, Tora loomed over her, much taller than she actually was. Thunder boomed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“How could you? I thought what we had was special! I never want to see you again!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She bit her lip, tears in her eyes. Just then, a girl with light green hair, and green eyes, appeared, waving. “Ichi-kun, did you wait long?” She asked. Ichika flung herself at her girlfriend. Ichika buried her head in her girlfriend’s shoulder. Tora blinked, but returned the hug. “I have something for you.” She said, her voice light and cheerful. Ichika looked at her. “What?” She responded. “My granny made cupcakes for us.” Tora said, grinning at her girlfriend’s shocked and happy expression. “We do have to get to class, though.” She reminded. Ichika pouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Far away, but actually quite near, a large, black castle stood overlooking a winding river. The river itself was a blood red color, with wild rapids. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Its jagged landscape told anyone who would try, don’t climb me, you’ll die. It was beautiful, in a dark sort of way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Beautiful, isn’t it, my love?” Casually relaxed on the sofa, and drinking some wine, a woman in a white dress looked over at her wife. She had silver hair, and she was wearing gold framed glasses. She also had a staff with a diamond on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sipped from her wine again. “I do so love quiet nights like this.” She added, her voice was smooth as silk. She set the wine down on the table in front of her. “Oh, why is that, my love?” A voice hummed curiously. On the stairs, a woman with pale skin, long lavender colored hair, and closed eyes. Lumiere smiled, she knew her wife could see her. She walked down the stairs to join him. Lumiere rubbed her wife’s cheek softly.  “Because it means-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Luuumiere! Timpaaaaani!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The excited cry was loud enough to shake dust from the ceiling. A millisecond later, the wide doors burst open with a loud bang, and a young girl bounced into the room. Her green dress was ruffled, but the young lady didn’t seem to care. Her black hair fell down to her waist, and she had gold eyes. “What a wonderful evening this is~” She cooed, a wide smile on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lumiere growled, and resisted the urge to slam her wine glass down. “Because </span>
  <em>
    <span>Talina</span>
  </em>
  <span> isn’t here to bother us.” She muttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Timpani just smiled softly at the young girl. “And good evening to you too. I thought you were guarding the prisoner?” She returned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Talina rolled her eyes. “Well, I was, but then Nightshade said she wanted to. Not that I mind, but what’s the deal with her always taking over my shifts. Pfft~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Talina, do you have something important to report, or do you just like being a killjoy?” Lumiere muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Talina smirked suddenly, the eerie lighting of the black flame candles casting a shadow over her face. “The Princess of Kakki has been found, by yours truly. I was wondering if you’d like me to go and fetch her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lumiere sat upright. She nodded. “Do whatever it takes to bring back that fairy. She cannot be allowed to awaken Pretty Cure. Bring that fairy to me, at once.” She ordered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Talina grinned, revealing her teeth. “I was waiting for that. Fufufufufu~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At his desk, a boy with dark red hair shuddered. “Ah! A vision!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Yokan!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, good morning Ichika!” Yokan replied, opening his eyes. One was pink and the other is red. He smiled at his friend. “You made it on time today.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ichika blinked, and adjusted her silver glasses. “Eh? I’m always on time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I know that.” Yokan waved his hand dismissively. “It’s just, I had a vision that something interesting involving you was going to happen today.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything in particular?” Ichika questioned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, no. Nothing specific. I thought, ‘Yuki’s so punctual, she might be late.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds so strange.” Ichika said, taking her seat next to Yokan. She faced forward, her gaze landing on Tora in the front of the class.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if sensing her gaze, Tora turned around, and flashed a brilliant smile at her girlfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ichika turned bright red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ichika, are you okay? Maybe the unusual occurrence is that you'll have a fever?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then, the teacher strolled in, holding a stack of papers. Mr. Makoto issued a “Good morning, everyone~” to the class, tucking a strand of green hair behind his ear, setting the papers down. “So I have your test results here, and I’m pleased to say that-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Here he was cut off as the door opened. A young man stood in the doorway, and the headband showed he was in student council. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, Mr. Makoto? I’m sorry to interrupt, but I’m looking for a…” Here, he glanced at his clipboard. “A Mister Satoru Iwasaki?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tora stiffened slightly in her seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Makoto frowned. “Hm? No, no, Yorin, you’re mistaken. We don’t have a Mister Iwasaki.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“Really, Yorin.” Mr. Makoto tucked a piece of his hair behind his ear again. When his voice earlier was gentle, now it had a hard edge to it. “We have a </span><em><span>Miss Tora Iwasaki</span></em><span>. You might be looking for </span><em><span>her.</span></em> <em><span>Honestly</span></em><span>, Yorin, you have to get the facts straight.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yorin gulped, as he finally seemed to notice the glares the entire class was giving him. “Well, alright. The principal just wants to speak with him, I mean her, for a couple of minutes. She’s not in trouble-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tora wasn’t listening anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eyecatch One: Tora and Ichika are watching as Light and Sela are cranking a gear. It appears to be a jack in the box. When the lid pops open, everyone is sprayed with confetti, as the Connected Souls logo appears in the corner.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eyecatch Two: Cure Kasai and Cure Mizu run towards each other, intending to strike a pose. While Mizu stops, Kasai slides, and flails her arms in panic. Mizu catches her around the waist, and holds her in a dip. Mizu laughs as Kasai blushes as they lock eyes, and the Connected Souls logo appears in the corner.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ichika, are you going to the library today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not now. Besides, the librarian told me he didn’t really need me much this week. I was actually going to see the rabbits.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alrighty then. Have a good day!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With those parting words to Yokan, Ichika walked behind the school, past the rabbit hutch, not inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, Tora appeared, smiling tiredly. “Hey Ichika.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ichika smiled brightly in return. “Tora.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was silence on both sides, as they stood under the shade of the tree. The only sounds were some faint birdsong, and soft breathing. Finally, Ichika broke the peaceful silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s rough, isn’t it?” She murmured, almost too low for her girlfriend to hear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh?” Tora turned to her, her silver hair clips glinting in the sunlight. “You mean hiding this? Not for me, most people think we’re just friends-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not that. About earlier, in the classroom.” Ichika corrected, biting her lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“....oh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another long stretch of silence ensued. “I’m so sorry.” Ichika started nervously. “I didn’t mean…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine.” Tora soothed. “Really, don’t worry about it. It doesn’t bother me as much as it used to when I was younger. And even then, when stuff like that happens, I have the teachers, and my friends helping me. Like in the classroom.” She added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grinned mischievously. “As expected of my pretty Ichika~!” Tora cooed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ichika blushed furiously. “T-Tora!” She stuttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tora laughed, and took Ichika’s hand. “Don’t worry about it anymore. Come on, there’s a new game at the arcade I wanna try. Thank you for worrying about me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yokan made his way to the rabbit hutch, carefully crawling inside. He wanted to see his favorite little baby bunny, that he called ‘Usagi-kun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Usaig-kun would surely want to see him. He smiled at the thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come out! Where are you, you stupid fuzzballs? You can’t hide from Nejireta forever!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Yokan stopped dead in his tracks, heterochromatic eyes slowly going wide. The bunnies were huddled in the far corner, squeaking in fright at the sight of the girl. Was that a playing card in her fingers? She threw the card just then and </span>
  <em>
    <span>holy fucking hell it just sliced right through the wire.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The bunnies squeaked louder and louder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re in here! Come out, now!” The girl shouted, picking up a small white bunny-</span>
  <em>
    <span>Usagi-kun</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Yokan realized with a shiver. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then the bunny went flying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Usagi-kuuuun!” Yokan rushed forward, barely managing to catch the bunny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other girl turned on her heel, focusing on Yokan. Her expression of shock slowly turned into a smug smirk. “I wasn’t expecting to deal with </span>
  <em>
    <span>people </span>
  </em>
  <span>so soon, but, while I’m here...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the pockets of her dress, she took out a marker, and uncapped it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kyaaaaaa!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ichika and Tora jumped in shock, their heads swiveling towards the rabbit hutch. They’d just been walking by when they heard-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like Yokan!” Ichika shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It sounds like he needs help! Come on, let’s go!” Tora replied, clutching Ichika’s hand as they ran back to the rabbit hutch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yokan seized, as if he was in pain, as a glowing black mark embedded itself on his chest. The mark, which resembled a twisted N with a slash through it, pulsed with black energy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Talina, her arm flung out as if she threw a Frisbee, laughed. “Your despair and anguish over your precious Usagi-kun will fill the River Agony and flood the world!” She shouted gleefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Far away, where the castle was, the blood red river grew darker in color, almost to black, and churned and raged harder than ever. Something like black lightning seemed to dance over the water for a minute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bunnies squealed louder than before, as in the corner, Light was sniffling. Sela stroked her fur softly. “It’ll be alright, Princess.” She whispered. “Someone will come for us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is going on here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was almost heroic, really. Framed against the hole, two girls held each other’s hands, and were tensed, as if ready for battle. The shorter blue haired girl held a watering can in her other hand. Not the best weapon. “Yokan!” The longer green haired girl shouted, running over to the sobbing boy. “Yokan, are you alright?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yokan didn’t respond. He was sobbing, and clutching his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How dare you make such a nice boy cry!” The blue haired girl shouted, marching in, and glaring at Talina. “That’s far enough!” She snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What have you done to Yokan?!” The green haired girl demanded angrily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Talina groaned, covering her ears. “Damn, how annoying~” Then, she smirked. She uncapped the black marker again, drawing the strange symbol in the air. “Here’s what I did! Fall into soul crushing agony!” She shouted, flinging the symbol at the two girls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ichika!” Tora shouted, shoving her girlfriend and Yokan  out of the way. The watering can hit the ground, and the three landed in a tangled heap of limbs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mark hit the watering can, and Talina grinned. “Ooooh, that’s so much better! Come on out, Akunoki!” Talina yelled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mark on the watering can pulsed, and glowed with energy, covering and changing the can.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Akuuu!” </b>
  <span>Where a harmless watering can once sat, a tall purple monster took its place. The monster resembled the can somewhat, but it had glowing red eyes, and a purple body. Its mouth had sharp fangs, and glowed red. It roared. </span>
  <b>“Akuuunoki!”</b>
  <span> It yelled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is that?” Tora yelled, shocked beyond belief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Akunoki! Destroy that school and plunge everyone into soul crushing agony!” Talina ordered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO!” Without thinking, Tora and Ichika followed the monster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unnoticed by Talina, Sela and Light cautiously peered around the bunnies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? What’s the deal with those two?” Talina questioned, hands on her hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Akunoki ambled towards the school, and raised its arms-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-and two school bags bounced off of the monster’s back. The Akunoki turned, and tilted its head towards the girls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We said NO!” Ichika yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know who you are, or why you’re here, and I don’t give a damn.” Tora added. “But you hurt one of my Ichika’s precious friends! And trying to destroy our school! We won’t let you hurt the people we love!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love? What weirdos!” Talina scoffed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Light had heard enough. She scampered over towards the girls, followed quickly by Sela. “Light, wait!” Sela yelled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Hey, get back here! I knew you were in here!” Talina growled, spotting the cat and ferret fairies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You may be big and scary,” Ichika started, as Light got closer. “But we won’t let you hurt the people we care about!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! We’ll stop you, together!” Tora shouted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Aku!”</b>
  <span> The Akunoki didn’t seem at all impressed by the two girls. It raised its hands-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two, koro!” Light yelled, reaching into the bundle on her neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-What?” Ichika gasped in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hurry, take these, koro!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two rings, one red and orange, and the other blue and green, flew through the air. Without thinking, Ichika and Tora grabbed them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-and the Akunoki’s hand came down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It never made contact. From the rings, a bright golden light flared, and blined the girls for a second. The Akunoki drew back in shock and pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What in the world?” Tora questioned, shaking the spots out of her vision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quick, koro!” Light yelled. “Say, ‘Pretty Cure, Connect Our Souls’, koro!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Without the ‘koro’!” Sela added belatedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what’s going on?” Tora questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No clue.” Ichika responded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Akunoki recovered, and raised its fists to attack the girls again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll do what you say!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girls slipped the rings on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ichika and Tora stood side by side, as a wave of rainbow energy shot up from the ground. </span>
  <b>“Pretty Cure, Connect Our Souls!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rings glowed, and light erupted around the girls. Ichika (now without glasses) and Tora remained by each other, still holding hands. They spun around, and light enveloped the two girls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ichika’s buns came undone, and both girls’ hair suddenly lengthened, and changed. Ichika’s dark blue hair shifted into a sea blue, and formed into four ringlets. Tora’s dark green hair shifted into bright green, and morphed into a long ponytail, held by a silver ribbon. The light wrapped around them, and exploded outwards, revealing the tops of their new outfits. They smiled briefly, letting go of one hand to fly at arm’s length from each other. Each girl stuck out one leg, as if dancing, and the light covered their legs and waists. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boots and skirts formed. Tora pulled Ichika closer, each girl kissing the other’s fingertips, as long white gloves formed. Their closed eyes opened. Whereas Ichika’s eyes were a dark blue, they were now a brilliant cyan color. Tora’s green eyes were as bright as emeralds. They looked at each other, and grinned. They bumped their foreheads together, as lights flashed on their ears and heads, forming earrings and tiaras. They spun around once more, hands still clasped, and then stood back to back with one arm stretched above them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girls smiled softly. Ichika wore a cyan and green uniform with slashed puffy sleeves, a pale cyan corset with dark green ribbon criss-crossing in the front. The skirt that flowed out from it was striped dark cyan and light green over pale green petticoats. Pale cyan ribbons were on either side of her waist, with bright green elbow length gloves, and cyan ribbons around the wrists. Her boots reached her thighs, and one half was cyan, and the other half was green. Her tiara was bright cyan, with a heart shaped jewel in the center. Her earrings were cyan, and also heart shaped. </span>
  <b>“The fiery passion in a soul, Cure Kasai!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tora clasped her hands together. Tora’s outfit was similar, but also different. Her gloves reached her upper arms, her boots reached her knees, and instead of waist ribbons on the side, she wore a large ribbon on her lower back. Where Ichika’s outfit was cyan, Tora’s was purple. Where Ichika’s was green, Tora’s was pink. </span>
  <b>“The earnest passion in a soul, Cure Mizu!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girls took each other’s hands, forming a heart. </span>
  <b>“Our souls connected! Pretty Cure Connected Souls!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This all happened in milliseconds. The Akunoki’s fists came down, ready to strike. But it stopped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or rather, something stopped </span>
  <em>
    <span>it</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Aku?!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell?” Talina questioned in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cure Kasai and Cure Mizu held their hands above them, blocking the monster. They glared furiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t know what’s going on…” Kasai started. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you’re not getting a step closer!” Mizu finished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two held fast against the monster, and flung it over their shoulders. The ground trembled, and shook from the force, dust clouds forming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kasai and Mizu blinked, and looked between each other, and the Akunoki. The adrenaline rush had mostly faded and now...“What..did we just do?” Kasai questioned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what did we say?” Mizu added, her cheeks blushing pink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Akunoki! Get up and get back in there!” Talina yelled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Akunoki slowly stood up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quick, Pretty Cure!” Sela poked her head over Mizu’s shoulder, startling the purple and pink Cure. When had she…? “Join hands, and summon the Soul Batons! Finish it off before it does anymore damage!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That ferret is talking…” Kasai blinked in shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soul Batons?” Mizu questioned, before shrugging. She took Kasai’s hand, their fingers intertwining.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the cyan and purple heart shaped gems on their chests, light burst free, and formed into two batons. The batons were cyan, with sparkling cyan and green, or purple and green. The handles were cyan and purple. A heart shaped gem adorned each baton.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa!” Kasai and Mizu chorused, before grabbing their respective batons. Sela scampered off of Mizu’s shoulder, getting out of the way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Connect! Our souls are joined!” </b>
  <span>Kasai drew one half of a cyan heart, and Mizu formed the other purple half. Combined, it shined brilliantly. </span>
  <b>“Pretty Cure...Double Heart...Finish!”</b>
  <span> The heart shot out a beam of cyan and purple energy, slamming into the Akunoki. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A glowing white heart formed in the center of the monster. </span>
  <b>“A-Akunoki-!” </b>
  <span>It managed to roar, right before the light disintegrated it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A harmless watering can fell back to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohhhh crap!” Talina whimpered in shock. “This is bad, real bad!” With that, she vanished from sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In front of them, the damage seemed to regress, and vanish. The crater disappeared, and the wire magically mended itself. Inside the hutch, the bunnies hopped over to Yokan, nuzzling him. Yokan slowly sat up, yawning. “Hmm...what was I…?” He questioned, a hand on his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Usagi-kun hopped on his leg, pawing him gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Usagi-kun!” Yokan cheered, picking up the bunny, and laughing when the bunny nuzzled his face. “I don’t know why, but I’m super happy you’re alright!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ichika and Tora walked down the hill, holding each other’s hands, and staring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...that was a hallucination, right?” Ichika wondered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A very vivid hallucination.” Tora agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sela popped up on Tora’s shoulder, eyes sparkling with joy. “Not a hallucination~!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Light appeared on Ichika’s shoulder, tears in her eyes. “We found Pretty Cure, koro! Someone to save my mommies, koro!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ehhhhh….” Tora sighed, head lowered. “I’m still completely lost. Can you explain?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please? If I have to keep another secret, I want to know why.” Ichika added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rings, worn on the hands that were together, sparkled in the sunlight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a place far, far away, a boy sat, shrouded in darkness. He had a very elegant room. A massive bed was in the corner, and in another area, a small tea table had cookies and hot chocolate. He wasn’t enjoying his surroundings, staring at his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wide double doors opened, and the boy turned to look at the newcomer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A young woman with shoulder length auburn hair stood in the doorway, eyes closed. “...Cure Taiyou,” She intoned, in a surprisingly deep voice. Her eyes opened, revealing them to be glowing silver and expressionless. “Your little friends seem to have gotten lucky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ending One: ‘Kanpekigu No Ne’, performed by Watarirouka Hashin Ta</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ON THE NEXT EPISODE:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ichika: “Wehhhh, I don’t understand anything that just happened! Out of nowhere, Tora and I have to battle evil shadow monsters?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sela: “It’s a good thing our first Cures were together! I wonder why that is, though?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ichika: “Ah, well...that’s...Next time on Pretty Cure Connected Souls: ‘Dual Souls! Our Beginning.’ Let happiness heal your souls!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>VOICE CAST (in order of appearance):</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Princess Light: Ikue Otani/Debi Derryberry</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adviser Sela: Yukana/Michelle Molineux</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cure Taiyou: Hikaru Midorikawa/Marcus Scribner</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talina: Rika Satoh/AJ Michalka</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ichika Tachibana: Aya Hirano/Aimee Carrero</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tora Iwasaki: Asami Tano/Karen Fukuhara</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yokan Imatsu: Tomokazu Seki/Scott Roberts</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lumiere: Urara Takano/Reshma Shetty</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Timpani: Chika Sakamoto/Lorraine Toussaint</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nightshade: Minami Takayama/Zelda Williams</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>